


two kids with their hearts on fire

by dreamiesunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Constructive Criticism Welcome, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Pining, Self-Indulgent, a tiny bit of swearing, attempts to humour but its probably horrible, just me slightly pushing my orbitzen agenda, mentions of a few loona members, mentions of renmin - Freeform, nerd (?) Jisung, one small pov change, popular Chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesunny/pseuds/dreamiesunny
Summary: In which Jisung get kissed unexpectedly by one of the most popular boys of the school at midnight on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, mentions of renmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	two kids with their hearts on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for any mistake. 
> 
> It is my first time posting one of my writing, so don't hesitate to leave a comment/constructive critiscim, that would mean the world and could help me improve. thanks :)
> 
> title from call you mine by the chainsmokers and Bebe Rexha (idk why or how but I listened to it a lot as I was writing + Want by Taemin and Always You by Astro)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jisung’s IQ was almost as high as his height. And he was a tall boy.  
Even though Jisung was a smart boy, he couldn't understand how he ended up here. In a stranger's apartment, alone in a dark room full of people, past 11 p.m on New Year's Eve.

Jisung wasn't that lost; he felt like he was even being a bit dramatic.   
First, he knew who owned that apartment. How could he forget Wong Yukhei, the basketball's team captain, already super tall, standing on top of a table in the cafeteria just to invite everyone at his New Year's Eve party in his big apartment ? Jisung still felt the second hand embarrassment even if Yukhei didn't look embarrassment at all, a huge playful grin dancing on his lips under every student's stare. 

Second, he wasn't really alone. The room was packed so he definitely wasn't alone but he didn't know those people even if most of them were his schoolmates. He came with his four best friends but they all had to go do something. 

\- Jaemin was probably trying to woo his long-time crush in a corner of the dark apartment.  
\- Donghyuck, social butterfly and all around adorable person, had to greet a few of his classmates but he said he will be back in a few. Jisung know he will because Donghyuck always keep his promises.   
\- Yeojin wasn't even a feet in the party that the girls of her dance team were calling her name.   
\- Jeno went to get drinks and most likely got lost because that boy got no sense of direction. 

So no, Jisung wasn't alone. In fact he was rather very well surrounded. He was just socially awkward and didn't blend well in the crowd. He knew his friends will be back but he felt so awkward standing next to the door. People kept coming in and out, pushing him a little or screaming excitedly in his ears. 

Jisung lowered his eyes to look at the time on his watch.

 **11.29 pm**

He felt like he was being dramatic because he only had been left alone for less than five minutes but he was so uncomfortable.   
Thankfully, Jisung brought his black backpack with his Marvel keyrings on it. The big backpack was thrown on one of his shoulder (he knew that was bad for his spine and his posture but it was not because he was smart that he did smart things duh).

 _My backpack is so big it's full of manga._ Jisung thought, attempting to joke with himself to lift his mood. 

A bass booming party wasn't really Jisung's thing.   
He wasn't a social butterfly like Donghyuck. He didn't take part of a team like Yeojin. Geez, he didn't even have a crush like Jaemin. He didn't even like loud music like Jeno. No, Jisung was just the chillest person ever and he just didn't care about a lot of things if it didn't concern his best friends, his academics or his universe. 

By universe, it included his books, his mangas, his movies, his series, his video games and his thoughts. He danced sometimes and that was it. So yeah, most of the time, he was called a nerd by his peers because he didn't socialize outside his very close circle of friends or didn't get his nose out of his books. He liked to analyze, to think and to debate. That was maybe why he is a straight A's student, a little naturally gifted, very curious and born with a huge memory and even more questions about everythings everyday. 

He took a moment to analyze the scene before his eyes.. The room, what seems to be the living room, was crowded. Christmas was only less than week prior so there were still a few Christmas decoration like a wreath on the front door, a few tinsels and fairy lights on the walls and even a small Christmas tree on the table pushed against the wall in one side on the room. But the party clearly wasn't Christmas themed as those shitty hip-hop song they had queued up were far from your usual Christmas playlist. 

He watched people dancing very close to one another but failed to recognize a familiar face.   
He really felt like he didn't belong here so, running his hand through his dark brown hair, his backpack forcing him to lean on his left side because of the weight, he left his spot near the open door where people kept coming in and out. 

So Jisung, big brain and big backpack, now had a new mission: find a quiet space where he could calmly read, text his best friends his location and wait for the New Year to start. He just wanted to get away from the loud crowd. 

❅❅❅

  
Jisung had it all:big brain, big backpack and... big boy.   
Jisung was tall but he knew he tended to act like he wasn't. So walking in the crowd was a challenge for him. Unconsciously he still though he had his 12 year-old body when he was actually about 180cm tall.   
So he tried to slip between people but forgot he had a huge backpack and long legs. For some reasons, his feets kept landing on someone's toes. He tried to make himself as discreet as possible but people swore under their breaths on his way or gave weirds looks. 

He felt really embarrassed by the situation. The room was dark, a few spots and flash of lights here and there and that wasit. Jisung couldn't see a thing because of the lack of light and his overgrown bangs. 

With minimum sight, Jisung chose another approach: stick to the walls. Like the way used to get out of mazes.   
He knew from the outside that he might look a little weird. Luckily for him (or sadly, depends on the point of view) the apartment was crowded, everyone was either dancing, drinking or making out : no one would care. 

❅❅❅

**11.34pm**

“Why is he doing ?” Kunhang asked the younger next to him. 

The two friends were sitting on the kitchen island. That way, they could comfortably talk -in chinese for more privacy- and watch the party unfold. They both had a drink in their hands and looked like they were enjoying themselves, gossiping and watching over their best friends and the apartment since Yuhkei, the son's owner, didn't seem to care about the state of his apartment after the party. 

Chenle followed his friend's gaze and his sight fell on a tall lanky boy with dark hair and a backpack at the other end of the room. He was just spotting a Stars Wars t-shirt and a black and white adidas jacket when the cold winter had landed over Seoul. His bangs seemed to be too long and fell into his eyes because he kept running his hand through his hair to get them away. He looked like a funny guy but also quite drunk as he was walking back to the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible with his 5'10” stature. He was firmly holding his backpack which had a lot of keyrings attached to it with his other hand as it seemed to be a finger away from falling off his shoulder. He was focused, his usual adorable expression closed up, his eyes narrowed and mouth in a straight line.

Chenle's eyes widened at the sight but he laughed quietly as he brought his red cup to his lips to hide his smile. “I don't know but he seems funny”   
“Is that...?” Kunhang starteds, evasive.   
“I think...” Chenle whispered under his breath. He lowered his gaze from the funny Stars-Wars guy down to the cup in his hands. He felt like he was slightly blushing.

 _Come on dude you are one of the most popular dude of the school get a grip_ , Chenle reminded himself. 

Chenle couldn't explain what he felt but he sure felt a lot. And he wasn't even in front of the cause of his feelings. 

“You should...” Kunhang continued as his eyes met the younger best friend's next to him. Whatw was amazing with his group of friends is that they could communicate in chinese for more privacy or just by a look because they were really close since birth. For the look of his eyes, Kunhang was telling him to go (in way more direct and vulgar words but same idea). 

“Yeah but” Chenle started, bringing his eyes down as his ears are now more red than his cheeks.   
“No 'but' it's your time to shine” Kunhang interrupted him by pushing him softly out of the kitchen island.   
Chenle fell on his feets, his half full cup in his two hands and he looked between Kunhang and the funny boy who seemed blocked on his journey by a couple making out. Poor boy. The corners of Chenle's lips lifted without his consent.   
“Go and make sure to be close to him at midnight...” Kunhang started, gently kicking him on the side with his foot. As Chenle sighs, he could hear Kunhuang making kissing noise behind him. 

❅❅❅

**11.35pm**

_It's even more awkward than standing alone next to the door_ , Jisung was thinking, his cheeks red and eyes low. 

That couple didn't even notice he was standing here for a while. He was just trying to get through but they were blocking his way out. One pressed against the wall by the other, they were angrily making out. A lot of weird sound, a lot of tongue and a lot of hands.   
Jisung was trying to make it by avoiding them but they... _move a lot ? Can they calm down ? Did they forget they are still in public ?_

Everyone around him seemed to be fine with the situation, dancing really close to one another, totally intoxicated. Jisung realized he couldn’t avoid them because the crowd was too dense around him. He obviously couldn’t walk his back to the wall anymore because the couple was claiming the wall as their. 

Jisung didn't feel super fine. That was probably why everyone called him a nerd: he read a lot, followed class and only talked to his four best friends and the teachers. So being here, all alone, trapped in the crowd, in the relative darkness of the apartment, it was a lot for him. The room was hot for the heat of the crowd so Jisung was sweating as he was trying to analyze the situation for find a way out of it. 

Suddenly he felt a hand taking his chin roughly and pressing his cheeks tightly. Jisung's neck snapped to follow the arm that belonged to one of the aggressive lover. The one who was pressing their lover against the wall, had grasped his chin in one of their palm in their weird burning passion. 

_I need to leave. I need to escape._  
Jisung tried his best to get away from those weird touchy individuals because they had one hell of a grip. 

Over the blasting music and his even louder thoughts, Jisung could slightly hear a gasp before he felt the pressure on his chin disappear. 

“They have no shame.” The voice laughed with a dash of innocence. 

Jisung didn't respond. He knew someone was close to him. Even closer than the couple, still one meter of his left. The presence was really close to him, at arm length, in front of him. Jisung really tried to focus on the person in right in front of him but the lack of light, his outgrown bangs, his thoughts and the music really make it even more difficult.   
_Who is it ?_ What are that person doing this close to him ?  
He felt really confused and could only find comfort in the wall behind him. Oh and the fact that he could still feel his fingertips as he was playing with absentmindedly. 

“Hey you good ?”

The person got even closer as they spoke, almost whispering to his ear. It's masculine with a slight accent. It was kind and soft with a bit of a deep tone to it. It sounded... good. Nice. 

“I... Wh....? Not really ?” Jisung stuttered, his eyes meeting the person's in front of him.

“Okay...” The person sighed and seemed to be looking around them. Jisung could only guess because he couldn’t see a lot. Barely a face with two dark orbs. “Okay, follow me” 

Jisung didn't follow immediately . His brain didn't process the information. He was stuck, shaking and sweating, his bangs in his eyes making his vision difficult, playing with his fingers as his backpack was about to fall off his shoulder. .  
The person must have noticed Jisung was out of it because they were back a second later. This time, Jisung could feel a hand around his sweating hand as well as a strong pull toward the crowd. 

His bag almost fell off his shoulder as the person held his hand through the mass of body. That stranger seemed to be really good at walking through the crowd. It was like people got out of their way to leave them enough space. Jisung thought he spotted a few surprised and curious looks directed toward him but he couldn't be sure. After all, his bangs was still in his eyes and the room was barely lit if it wasn't for a lamp in one corner of the room and a weird projector laser thingy that shoot colorful flashes of colors randomly around the packed room.

Jisung hardly noticed they walked through the whole room and the kitchen as he tried to keep himself as small as possible, eyes on the floor. Lost in his thought, he collided with the back of the person still holding his hand when the latter stopped to open a bay window.   
All the sudden, the hand in his disappears and Jisung felt cold. He was still sweating but the presence of that person took all his attention. A little surprised, Jisung ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs away. 

First, Jisung evaluates his surroundings. It's a little brighter, less crowded and quieter. The person had guided him in a corridor but he still could see the kitchen at the head of it, only a few feet away. There were doors around him, probably bedrooms but the corridor seemed to be running around the corner. The light was turned on so Jisung could see that the wall was white, with painting and pictures hanging. 

_Geez, that apartment is huge._

Jisung finally looked in front of him and saw that the wall in front of him was made of glass. The bay window was partially open. A boy with white hair was in the opening, looking at him with a small but soft smile. Jisung felt himself blushing and sweating even more as the boy was gesturing him to walk before him. 

Feeling shy and uneasy, Jisung adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and obeyed. He couldn't hold the stranger's gaze as he walked past him very closely in the opening so he looked down at his feet.   
He then turned around to finally look at the boy behind him as the other turned off the light of the corridor and closed the bay window before he turned around and met Jisung's curious gaze. 

Jisung blushed but his eyes widened when the boy blushed too. Jisung couldn't look away, too intrigued. He watched the boy walk next to him and take his hand again with a soft tight-lipped smile, avoiding his eyes. 

The other boy walked them forward, pulling Jisung by their clapped hands. Jisung finally realized where the boy guided him.

 _A terrace ! No, a rooftop ? Oh no, it's a terrace on a rooftop. Great !_ Jisung thought in his sleep deprived mind just as the cold air of december filled his lungs. He felt like he could finally take a deep breath, away from the crowd, in a quiet place. He also felt relieved but also very grateful to that stranger who took him exactly where he needed. 

_Who is he ?_

The boy didn't let go of his hand to guide him until they reached the railing. Jisung put his heavy backpack on the floor against it and took a look at the view around him. The rooftop was big, the floor was made of dark brown woods like the pergola above their heads. There were also a lot of fairy lights decorating the place. It gave off a calm and peaceful vibe to the quiet rooftop. 

Jisung turned his eyes to the view in front of them: from here, they could see Han River and the skyline of the city.

“It's beautiful” Jisung whispered because he felt like speaking too loudly would break the particular atmosphere. 

“It is.” The boy next to him admitted with a small voice. Even though Jisung still had his eyes on the lights on the city, he could feel the smile in the other boy's voice. “In about 15 minutes, we will have an amazing view on the New Year's firework. If you want to watch of course...”

 _That dude is so nice._ Jisung thought to himself, feeling very surprised by all that pure kindness that emanated from that stranger. Even if Jisung felt immense gratitude toward him, his shyness and natural awkwardness were still here because he was still a stranger Jisung had never saw before and he helped him out of pure kindness. 

“Y-Yeah yes sure, it's way better than being in there” Jisung shrugged after a while, his cheeks feeling hot but he didn't know if it is from the cold or his shyness. 

The boy didn't answer after a moment but the silence was rather comfortable. He felt like it's the right moment to turn his head to the right to finally look at the stranger to see him. 

The boy next to him was something else. He had white hair and dark roots and his hair was long enough to slightly fly in the winter breeze. He had a peaceful expression on his angular yet soft features as he was looking at the skyline, a small smile dancing on his lips. His forearms were still against the top of the railing, his shoulders laid back. He were wearing a big white hoodie over a white turtleneck and a sherpa denim jacket over it. He had a cute nose, adorable almond eyes, plump rosy lips and a small baby face with full cheeks but a sharp jawline. His skin was very pale, almost perfect if it wasn't for one or two acne scars on the side of his prominents cheekbones. He looked young and innocent but also mature, probably just slightly older than Jisung. 

Under the fairy lights, with those sparkly eyes of him, he looked like a angel. 

Jisung never saw a angel before but he was sure angels wished to look as angelic as the stranger before his eyes. 

He was a bit smaller than Jisung but his aura made him look so captivating. Jisung was having a hard time taking his eyes away from his beautiful face. 

Jisung shivered in his thin jacket when the thought that he was getting kidnapped by an angel on a rooftop in a New Year's Eve party crossed his mind.  
  
_Wow, plot twist_ , Jisung thought for a second before his eyes met the stranger's again. 

_I still don't know his name...._

“Wh-who are you ?” Jisung stuttered, his eyes still deep in the other's. 

“Oh...” The boy smiled at him a little wider and Jisung swore he could hear angels sing. “I'm Chenle. Zhong Chenle. We have advanced algebra together.”

Do they ? _Really ?_ Jisung didn't remember his face and now that he saw him, after analyzing carefully his features, he was sure he wouldn't forget that face. He had an unforgettable face and a captivating aura, how could he forget him ? Or not notice him ? 

“Ah... Ok... I-...”

“I don't expect you to know that. I mean, you are in the first row and I’m in the last. You look always so attentive to the teacher. It's cool” Chenle quickly said with red ears. He looked so put together that if Jisung didn't know better he would have thought that the boy was rambling. Chenle's smile was still bright and wide as he lowered his gaze from Jisung's, a light blush on the apple of his cheeks. 

Jisung felt his ears and neck getting hotter. He was such a nerd. Mathematics were one of his favourite class and because of it, he didn't notice an angel.... Such a shame. 

“I'm sorry.” Jisung said abruptly, his eyes still on Chenle's face. 

_That dude is beautiful. Objectively speaking of course._

“No, it's okay, no problem.” Chenle smiled again and it reaches his eyes as they met Jisung's. His eyes shone like they hold the galaxy in them. Jisung felt like he was going to pass out from the way his heart was beating so hard in his chest and how hot his cheeks were getting. 

_Can he stop being adorable for a second ? I need to breath._

“I'm Park Jisung” The boy didn't find anything else to say except introducing himself. His brain never reacted like that before. Usually, he could keeps his cool when he only had to focus on one person. But the aura of that Chenle was... something else Jisung never had to deal with before. He made him feel a way he never felt before. 

“I know” The other boy smiled even more, his eyes turning into crescent. Jisung felt his heart beating so fast in his chest that he could hear it in his ears. He was pretty sure Chenle could hear it too. 

“Can you stop smiling like that please ?” Jisung blurted out, trying to avoid Chenle's gaze by lowering it on his worn-out Adidas shoes. 

Jisung could feel Chenle's smile fall for a second before he heard a sweet -a little loud- giggle, as the white haired boy threw his head back. He looked all comfortable and adorable and... Jisung _can't breath_. 

After a second, the angel looked up at Jisung and worry took over his soft features. 

“Oh, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to. Do you want me to go...” Chenle rambled, looking a bit panicked. 

Jisung really liked how he can easily read Chenle. The boy didn't hide how he felt or what he thought. He looked so real, so caring and so understanding, like he really cared about Jisung’s feeling and comfort.

“No ! Of course not ! I didn't mean it like that ! ” Jisung interrupted him with maybe a little too much passion, his eyes still lowered as he felt himself blush even more. “ I mean, it's fine.” Oh no, Jisung really felt like he was about to ramble. “I-I'm really thankful that you got me out of here. That was really nice of you. It's just that...” His eyes met Chenle's hopeful ones and Jisung couldn't breath again nor think so he lowered his face again. 

_When I look at you, you take my breath away._

Jisung couldn’t say that. That was too embarrassing. He didn't even know the guy. He didn't even know what the hell was happening to him right now. He didn't understand what he is feeling. Why Chenle make him like he is going to combust when he smiles ? How can someone be hold that power in such a tiny body ? It was like they had a connection, like it was natural for them to interact because Jisung never felt that comfortable with someone he just met.

“What were you trying to do in there ?” Chenle asked, breaking the silence. “From the outside, you looked... Drunk ? But funny drunk don't worry.”

“What no ! I'm not drunk I-...I'm not very good at partying or socializing so I was trying to escape. ” 

“Escape ?” 

“My friends left me because they had to do some stuff.” Jisung took a deep breath because breathing was hard because the air was so cold. He couldn’t look at Chenle either so he kept his eyes on his hands even if he could feel his weight of his gaze on his profile. “I didn't feel good all alone in a crowd so I went looking for a quiet space.”

“There is not a lot of quiet space in a party.” Chenle informed him and Jisung could feel the smirk in his voice. He felt a little stupid ; of course there was no such thing as a quiet space in a party, that was the point of a party. Chenle must have felt his uncomfort because he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jisung tried not to flinch and blush as he said with a small voice:

“Yeah, I should have guessed but it is my first party and I didn’t think it through.... ” 

Chenle didn't respond so Jisung looked up to him. Their eyes met directly and Jisung was blown away by the kindness, the softness of the dark orbs on him. 

“There is a first to everything” Chenle reassured him with a gorgeous smile and Jisung could feel his heart jumping in his chest. Could Chenle hear how fast and hard his heart was beating ?

Jisung didn't have the time to think about a response because they heard joyful screams from the city. 

“It's 11.59. One more minute in 2019.” Chenle said after he looked at the time on his phone before pocketing it again.

Jisung let a exclamation of surprise as he took his eyes away from Chenle's face to look at the city. Time flew as he was talking with Chenle, he didn't even realize that a new year, a new decade, was about to start. 

All around them, the apartment and the city was counting down, screaming over the top of their lungs:

“Ten ! Nine ! Eight !” 

Jisung turned his head to the boy next to him. The light of the city and of the fiary light made him look ethereal. Chenle, cheeks red from the cold and hair flying from the breeze, was counting down next to him, with that harmonious voice of his. Jisung couldn't do anything but stares at him until Chenle felt his eyes on him, winked playfully at him. Both of their gaze went back to the illuminated skyline . 

“Seven ! Six ! Five !”

On the railing, a hand slid above his. Smaller, a little cold, it wrapped around his fingers and slightly squeezed them. Jisung's attention shifted from the buildings to the hand around his then to the angelic face next to him. Their eyes catched each other once again and they both smiled to the other with excitement and a little of barely concealed fondness. 

“Four ! Three ! Two !” 

They turned around to the city as the world screamed around them :

“One !” 

The fireworks started as the screams of excitement continued.

“Wow ” Jisung muttered to the flashes of colors illuminating the sky but he felt a strong gaze on him. 

He turned his head as the hand tightened its grip slightly around his. Jisung's eyes catched Chenle's sparkly one then slowly fell on his flushed cheekbones and on his red plump lips. Under his gaze, Jisung was unable to move.   
The white-haired boy smiled softly at him, tilted cutely his head to the side. Jisung opened his mouth to say something as he watched the smaller boy get slightly on his tiptoes, his other hand slipping against his cheek. 

Jisung didn't even have the time to blush from the physical contact before Chenle's face got even closer. 

Closer and closer... 

His lips brushed against Jisung's like he was asking for permission, also brushing their noses together with a fond smile. Jisung, his heart almost stopping in his chest, widened his eyes but didn't pull away. He could only watch as Chenle closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against his, his upper lip in between Jisung's.

There was a firework outside but also in Jisung's stomach. An angel was kissing him and he couldn't move, his eyes widened, one of his hand still under Chenle's as the other stayed on his side. His mind was blank.

The kiss was a little awkward since it was not only their first together but also Jisung's first ever kiss. It was very soft, only lasting not more than three seconds but the emotions in it made Jisung lightheaded. Chenle got back from his tiptoes, disconnecting ever so slowly their lips. He was still very close to Jisung, his barely opened eyes glinting and face flushed. 

Jisung felt like the kiss lasted a lifetime and he really wanted _do that again_. 

“Happy New Year Jisung” Chenle finally whispered to him, softly not the break their bubble as he looked up at him through his lashes.

Once again, Jisung couldn't take his eyes away from Chenle's flushed face and his lips. What just happened ? Did Chenle really kissed him on midnight ? 

Feeling courageous, Jisung bent a little over him, closed his eyes for a second before he awkwardly pressed his lips on top of Chenle for a short but soft peck. It lasted only a second but Jisung felt a hand sneaking around him, to encircle his waist to pull him closer even after when their lips disconnected. 

A particularly loud firework broke their bubble, making Jisung jumped a little in his angel's arms. The two boys turned to the skyline, hugging each other by the side, their other hand clapped together between them.   
The party behind them even got even more loud, as the people started flowing the rooftop loudly to see the firework. 

“Happy New Year Chenle” Jisung finally answered, sliding his arm also around Chenle.

Chenle smiled fondly at him, his eyes sparkling, his cheeks and ears pink before he rested his head over Jisung's shoulder, seeking warmth. Jisung’s heart felt so full of a new feeling he never felt before. He decided that he would never forget that night. 

❅❅❅

After that, everything was a blur.   
Jisung barely recalled how Jeno and Yeojin came to him on the rooftop, pulling him away hurriedly, screaming in his ears that they had to go home if they didn't want to get scolded by Jaemin's mom as they were all staying at his house for the night.  
  
Jisung barely recalled the look of surprise on Chenle's face, how their hands had a hard time separating when his friends pulled him away in the crowd. 

The boy didn't even remember how he got home, his mind kept bringing him back on Chenle, his beautiful face, his kind and bright personality, his plump lips, how he felt in his arms... or how Jisung forgot to get his number. 

_Geez, who forgot to get someone's number in this century ? I'm so stupid... How am I going to see him again ? Will he want to see me again ? Was it an one time thing ? Like just for fun ? I mean..._

The questions kept flowing in his mind, even in the cafeteria, a few day later. He just couldn't stop thinking about him.

“Dude, I can't believe you kissed Renjun” Jeno started the conversation in the cafeteria, on the first day of school after the party. 

“That's our champ !” Donghyuck, seated in between Jaemin and Heejin, exclaimed as he put his arm around his blushing best friend. 

Jisung did recall the look of dazeness on Jaemin's face as they met him next to the door, in the arm of a smiling Renjun. They were both spotting red love bite on their necks and also had a hard time saying goodbye to the each other. 

“Do you have any news from him ?” Heejin, seated in front of Yeojin and next to Donghyuck, asked with excitement in her voice. 

“Like are you guys exclusive ?” Yeojin added, looking excited.   
  
That girl was so invested in her friends' love life, always very curious. She was adorably bright as she looked expectantly at Jaemin on the other side of the table, her food forgotten for now. Jaemin was still spotting faded hickies on his neck, almost the same color as his pinkish hair, and a smile of pure fondness when the topic shifted on Renjun, his long-time crush. 

Jeno, seated next to Jisung and in front of Donghyuck, looked also very curious, watching a shy Jaemin. Six pairs of eyes were on Jaemin's flushed face, waiting for him.

Everyone around school probably knew about Jaemin's crush on Renjun. Firstly because he liked him since the chinese boy transferred here in the beginning of middle school. Secondly because Jaemin's way of dealing with his feelings was... rather interesting. The pink haired boy was the nicest person on earth, a little mom like, with a very practical intelligence. He knew how to do almost anything, from doing the laundry to get rid of a body. In short, he knew how to do everything except probably dealing with his feelings. He went through it all: ignoring, awkward staring, chaotic pining, more denying his feelings, biting comments to get the subject of his love's attention and more insistant and discreet staring. And more pining accompany with a lot of rambling about how soft Renjun's hair look or how talented he was. It had been a rollercoaster and so painful to watch from the side for his four best friends Donghyuck, Jisung, Yeojin and Jeno and his cousin Heejin. 

“W-well... W-we messaged after and the entire weekend” The boy stuttered, his voice deep and low as his entire body flushed. Jisung, seated right in front of him, was front row and smiled brightly at his best friend because he was so happy for him. 

“Jaemin stuttering ? In this economy ? Mind blowing !” Donghyuck exclaimed, throwing a arm around his shoulder. 

“Renjun's power !” Heejin added with a bright smile as Jaemin's ears blushed very redder.

“We aren't exclusive yet I think... I haven't seen him yet to ask him to be my boyfriend but he told me... h-he liked me too so I guess we are on the right path” The pink haired boy proceeded with excitement in his voice.

“I told you he likes you back !” Jeno exclaimed, with a bright smile on her face. 

“Everyone knew about it” Donghyuck added with a unimpressed shrug. 

Ooh, Jisung didn't know but again, he wasn't in their class because he is two year younger than them like Yeojin. And he wasn't that social so he wouldn't know about anything that require him to listen to rumors. 

So he is a little surprised when he watched everyone around the table nodding in agreement, even Yeojin, his best friend and classmate. And yet, the girl probably knew about it because she was fairly popular and most of her friends of the dance team were classmate of Renjun, Jaemin, Donghyuck and Jeno. Like Heejin, who was their classmate and also Jaemin's cousin. 

“Eh guys look.” Heejin pointed to the door of the cafeteria with a whisper. 

Jisung, deep in his thoughts, his mythology book long forgotten next to his empty plate of food, looked up and saw that Donghyuck, Jaemin and Heejin on the other side of the table were focused on a point behind him. Jaemin's ears and neck slightly got even pinker so Jisung knew it had to be about Renjun. The chinese boy was the only person that could make him blush. 

So Jisung turned around after the others next to him and _oh..._

Walking through the cafeteria, between the crowded tables, a group of eights beautiful people didn't seem to care around the attention everyone was giving them. 

Jisung analyzed quickly his surrounding like he always did: the cafeteria got a little quieter by their arrival, most of the students were looking at them either with awe or with a dirty look, whispering instead of the usual loud chatter. 

Jisung finally looked at them and for once, he did recognize the faces.   
Wong Yukhei, capitaine of the basketball team, cheerful and nice guy who was everyone's friend, even more since he invited the entire school to his New Year Party. He led the way, in between Liu Yangyang and Xiao Dejun, respectively treasurer and vice president of the student council. They were followed by Yeh Shuhua and Song Yuqi, respectively captain of the dance team and president of the student council. 

Jisung didn't really knew them ; he just voted for Song Yuqi, Liu Yangyang and Xiao Dejun a while back and since he had a very good memory, he didn't forget their name. Wong Yukhei was in the same team as Jeno and Yeh Shuhua was in Yeojin's with Heejin and their other girl friends.   
Since Jisung was a good friend, he always listened to their rambling about their sport team and with that unbelievable memory of his, he couldn't forget anything. Something he wished he did because that was probably just a bunch of useless information. 

The group of four was closely followed by three others person who were walking a lot slower.   
Jisung heard Jaemin gasped in front of him when Renjun was visible behind his friends. The boy looked as good as ever, in a white turtleneck and a winter jacket, black hair under a beanie when the wearing of headgear was prohibited inside according the school's rule but Renjun was both charismatic and popular with friends in the student council so he was probably out of trouble.  
  
Renjun turned his head around the cafeteria as he seemed to be looking for someone. After a moment, his eyes stopped on Jisung's table and he smiled. Without breaking eye contact with the table (probably only focused on Jaemin), he smiled brighter and walked straight in their direction, leaving his two friends behind. Jisung couldn’t do the same until the chinese boy stood right next to their table.

“Hi ba... Hi Jaemin.” Renjun looked fondly at the pink haired boy in front of him. 

Jisung was too focused on something behind Renjun to make fun of Jaemin's stutters. Not something, it was someone. Not just someone, it was an angel. His angel. 

Chenle was here, a few meter away, walking next to Wong Kunhang, the school's prince charming. He was wearing an all black outfit, his white hair under the hood of his oversized sweatshirt. He looker great, amazing even. The light was a little better than on the rooftop at night so Jisung could see his face better even from afar. He was pale, angular and beautiful face, dark sparkly eyes.  
But his aura was different, edgier, more tense, more serious and less calm and nice like that night. He seemed so different, like an all new person. He walked like he owned the place, didn't spare a glance to the student around him. His gaze was either on the boy next to him or straight ahead. He looked untouchable, beautifully so.

“Oh and hello Jaemin's friends.” Renjun added, looking at everyone around the table for a second before his eyes lingered on Jisung for a second longer. But his eyes quickly found Jaemin's face again. He looked at him like he was the center of his universe, with love and fondness. 

_Ok, it was kinda obvious that Renjun at least had interest in Jaemin._ Even Jisung, with no experience with feelings, could see it. 

Jaemin fully turned his blushed face to Renjun and they whispered to one another as the chinese boy almost seated on his lap, in their own bubble.   
But Jisung was too focus to care. His eyes found Chenle's figure again as the boy walked by their table without sparing Jisung a glance. 

“Hum Jisung ?” Yeojin's voice pulled him out of his thoughts for a second and he redirected his eyes on her. “ I heard some stuff from some people and it reminded me of something...”

“Oh yeah, what's up ?” Jisung tried to sound as detached as possible but he was playing with his fingers under the table to ease his nerves. He really didn't feel comfortable at that moment. What did Yeojin could have hear that remind her of something related to Jisung ? The boy was so discreet and quiet that he couldn't imagining being the subject of rumours or talking outside his group of friends. 

“Remember at Yukhei's party?”She started, looking both curious and anxious. Like she wanted to know something but wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

“Yeah, It was a week ago” 

How could he forget that night. 

“When we went looking for you on the rooftop... You were with Zhong Chenle right ?” She talked carefully and Jisung finally pinpointed with she looked so conscious : Jisung and her were best friends since kindergarten, basically twin; she didn't wanted to hurt Jisung or overstep boundaries. He really appreciated the feeling but he still felt uncomfortable nonetheless.

“All cuddly-cute.” Jeno added with a mocking smile next to him but he slipped an arm around Jisung to calm him when he felt him tense next to him.

“What happened between the two of you ?” She ended, her upper body slightly bent over the table, to see Jisung over Jeno. 

The silence took over the table. Yeojin, Donghyuck and Heejin looked at him with a mix compassion, care and concern. Even Jaemin and Renjun were looking at him with questions marks in their eyes. Jeno, who was seated next to him, probably felt his body tense so he also put his other hand on his thigh to reassure him and create a cocoon around him. The older boy knew Jisung so well and knew that he wouldn't ask for physical comfort even if he needed it. He also knew how shy and sensitive Jisung was and how the younger boy sometimes needed to be protected. 

Jisung felt grateful that Jeno and his other friends cared but his mind was far away. A few table away, in one of the corner of the cafeteria, Chenle was seated with his other chinese popular friends. He looked so unattainable, so cool, so popular that Jisung felt his chest contract. Who was the boy in front of him ?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and brought them back to Yeojin’s question.

What happened that night ?  
Chenle saved him from the crowded party, they talked, got to know the other better...

What happened when the clock hit midnight ?   
Simple: they kissed.   
Well, more like Chenle kissed him. But at 00.01 am, Jisung kissed him back.   
Then they hugged and talked and smiled and watched the illuminated skyline. 

_But what happened ?_  
_…._  
_Oh no...._  
_….._  
_Shit...._  
_…._  
_Fuck..._

Jisung took a deep breath as the realization hit him: he _fell in love_. 

He fell in love probably a little before midnight, under the winter breeze, next to the sweetest angel he had never seen before. He fell in love in a instant with someone he barely knew.... But he felt like they had a connection. Was it real ? Was it just a mirage ? 

But as Jisung looked again at the corner of the room and his eyes found Chenle's face instantly. His heart started beating really fast, he felt his cheeks reddened and his hands getting clammy as his thoughts were clouded by him. He looked like the most beautiful and softest person Jisung had ever see and... _shit..._ he was really in love. For real. 

But Jisung was quick to think: he couldn't say that. Even though he trusted Donghyuck, Yeojin, Jeno and Jaemin with his everything, love wasn't a topic they talked about a lot even less often about Jisung. Sure, his friends had crushes, Jaemin was even dating his but it didn't mean that it was a comfortable topic for Jisung. Plus, he had the revelation a few second ago and even if he knew what he felt was real, he didn't know if what happened that night was real. He never fell in love before, it felt very new to him and he needed a little time with his thought to deal with it even if it was clear. What's why, he simply answered with a shrug:

“I don't know guys. Probably nothing” 

“It doesn't seems like nothing by the way you're staring at him” Donghyuck whispered with a soft smile, like he was worried about Jisung's feelings as he reached over the table to put a warm hand on his shoulder for a second.

“It's nothing to me if it's nothing to him.” Jisung shrugged again, sounding like he wanted to believe in his own words. “I don't wanna put anyone into an awkward situation. He is... Popular I guess. And I'm... probably considered a nerd.” 

“No, you're Jisung and he is Chenle. Social labels don't mean anything when it comes to love.” Renjun interrupted him. He had a calm and composed voice. Jisung could see that the older boy was a wise person who knows a lot of things. Plus he was friend with Chenle. 

“You don't have to talk about it to us if you don't feel like it.” Heejin said and because Jisung and her weren’t that close, he really appreciated that she was considering his feelings as a priority.

“Remember we are always here for you” Jaemin continued with a soft smile.

“But you should talk to him.” Yeojin added with a small pout to hide her excitement. Jisung didn’t even have to see it to know that his best friend was excited about the idea of something between Jisung and Chenle. She just wanted him to receive the love he deserved so again, he appreciated the sentiment. 

“I don't know.... It would be so awkward.” 

Jeno tightened his side hug around him because he could probably see that he needed it. Right now, the younger needed every support he could get as his mind was still all over the place. 

“What did you hear that reminded you of it ?” 

Yeojin exchanged a quick eye contact with Heejin in front of her and Renjun at the other end of the table. 

“Nothing, just rumours about how Zhong Chenle and you becoming. “She took a pause and glanced at Renjun again. “Friends.” She was really careful with her words, trying to tell the truth but also preserve Jisung's nerves. It kind of worked : at least, now Jisung knew that there were rumours including Zhong Chenle and him. But it was just about them being friends.

What was more difficult to process was how people could have known about anything because Jisung didn't say anything to anyone before now and Zhong Chenle seems to be a private, reserved and cold person at school, like being popular put him over anyone else. Why would he talk about it ? Why would he spread informations about that night ? Was it a joke to him ? 

As they left the cafeteria a few minute later to go to their classes, Renjun walked past Jisung, hand in hand with Jaemin but he stopped at his level. “Try and talk to him. Don't push him away. I swear, it's not what you think.” Renjun whispered to him before leaving. 

Jisung had advanced algebra every monday after lunch, the class he supposedly shared with Zhong Chenle. But obviously not with Yeojin or any of his best friends so he walked alone, taking deep breath to calm his fast beating heart. His sweaty hands in his Adidas jacket pocket and he looked at his feet as he walked through the corridor. As he was approaching the door of the classroom, he heard a loud, deep voice with an accent:

“Eh look Lele, that's your lover boy”

Jisung looked up because the voice was very close and very loud. For the first time since the party, his eyes met two dark sparkly ones directed toward him. The smaller boy was wearing his hood so Jisung could barely see his flushed cheeks but he saw how he tried to hide against the wall when their eyes met. He also saw Wong Kunhang and Song Yuqi's attentions on him so he looked away directly as he blushed from embarrassment and went back at staring at his worn out shoes. 

“Leave the poor boys alone Kunhang ! ” The girl exclaimed, followed by a smack sound. 

❅❅❅

Jisung was seated in the front as usual and was following the class. He liked algebra because everything was so interesting to him but clearly, his interest in the subject wasn't shared by the whole class. The teacher had trouble keeping the students quiet so they made them do exercises in silence. 

Jisung was deep in an equation when he felt a fingertip poking his shoulder. He turned around because the person behind him maybe needed help but instead, his classmate gave him a polite tight lipped smile and handed him a piece of paper folded in four. 

Jisung turned back to his desk with a frown and a small paper in his palm. A mixed of emotion went through him as he slowly unfolded it. 

_**Can you meet me after class ? Please, I really need to talk to you.** _  
_**-ZCL** _

The words were written in black ink, with small letters and the signature looked very very professional.   
_Even his signature is cool_ , Jisung thought as he put the paper in his backpack because the trash bin was too far and maybe he wanted to keep the piece of paper... 

Now, he had to deal with his thought which were all over the place, his heart and his nervousness. 

  
❅❅❅

Jisung liked to think he wasn't a coward so he packed his things slowly as the bell rang. He didn't feel ready to meet Chenle, not this soon but Jisung really needed to talk to him as well. Jisung read somewhere that communication is key so here he was.

His backpack on his shoulder, he turned around to exit but a body blocked his way out.

“Hi ?”

Jisung looked up from his shoes to see Zhong Chenle, total black outfit and disheveled white hair, standing in front of him with the corner of his lips slightly turned up. The boy looked like he just woken up from a nap, with his hair all over the place, his eyes smaller, heavy looking eyelids and a red mark on his cheek. But now, in front of Jisung, slightly smaller than him but with a confident aura that made him look taller and more impressive, he looked very much awake, eyes on Jisung, with a bright smile and the tip of ears slightly pink. 

“O-oh hey ? Hi ?” Jisung stuttered as he blushed under the heavy gaze and impressive presence . Jisung wouldn’t be Jisung if he didn’t avert his gaze to the floor to hide his embarrassment. 

“Let's go ?” 

Jisung could feel the smile in the other boy's voice but he felt far too awkward to look up. 

“Yeah-yeah, sure. I follow you” 

They walked together out of the classroom, Jisung avoiding his gaze as Chenle was looking for his eyes.

“I wanted to go for the rooftop” Jisung looked up, widened eyes and deeper shade of pink on the apple of his cheeks and met Chenle's gaze instantly as well as his lips, the corners up in a tight smile. The weight of the sparkly eyes on him was too much so he turned his face toward the floor again. He needed to focus but Chenle continued “but it's freezing today. I think the Student Council Room is empty at this hour if it's okay with you ?”

Jisung could only quietly nod. He had a free period before litterature, his last period, but he wasn't sure it was Chenle's case. He didn't dare ask and followed him through the empty corridor. Everyone went to class for the period as the bell rang a while ago. They walked in silence, Jisung still analyzing at the floor rather than the boy next to him. His heart was beating so fast and he was sweating but his mind wasn't freaking out : it was sorting his thoughts and thinking about what he was going to say to the boy. 

Chenle stopped so suddenly that Jisung almost kept walking without him. Jisung looked around with surprise as the smaller boy fished in his black skinny jeans’ pocket for keys in front of a door with multiple sticker on it. 

“ Don't worry, Yuqi gave me the key and assured me no one should be here.”

Jisung nodded again because his speech was finally ready and he didn't want to mess it up with a word vomit. So he tried to stay focused, his eyes on Chenle's back as the boy opened the door and held it to let Jisung walk in first. 

So Jisung entered the room first : it was a small room, with tables arranged to form a square. It was well lit as the window at the other side of the room was huge and clear without curtains or blinds. The view wasn't bad either, on the park of the school and the basketball court. There was one white board, a old TV in one corner and posters of various school clubs on the walls. The room looked like any other classroom and Jisung felt at his place, his heart calming as his breathing slowed. 

When Jisung heard the door closing behind him, he turned around suddenly and looked at Zhong Chenle deep in the eyes and said with the strong voice in the silence of the room. “Who are you ?”

“I'm Chenle” The boy answered with his bright smile, leaning against the door. 

Gezz, Jisung _missed that smile_. It made his heart beat faster again but also made him lost his train of thoughts for a second. So he shook his head, not satisfacted by the answer as he asked again with a low deeper voice. 

“I already know that. I mean: who are you ?” Jisung tried to looked composed, calm and a little threatening if needed but Chenle probably could see right through him, judging by the way his smiled at him.

“I'm Zhong Chenle.” He still smiled but with a slight frown. 

“You don't understand what I mean...” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, enlighten me then” Chenle took his hood off and left the wall he was leaning against

The white-haired boy before Jisung looked so calm, so patient. His voice was calm and his face was composed yet soft. He looked at Jisung with so much fondness, patience and attention that Jisung felt his heart stutter and let his arms fall on the side of his body.   
Chenle’s overall aura was much softer, more open than earlier in the cafeteria. In his big black oversized sweatshirt, he could so endearing, cute and soft that Jisung momentarily lost his train of thoughts again. 

That boy had a lot of power over him. 

“Who are you really ? I thought I knew who you were when we met on....” The memories of the night rushed back in his mind and Jisung's entire being blushed “New Year's Eve. You were so nice, so cool, so caring. I thought we... were friends ? I don't know I'm not good at it.”

Jisung let out a deep breath before proceeding. He was looking everywhere around the room but not directly at Chenle. 

“I thought we...I don't know. I couldn't stop thinking about that night after... I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were everything I could think about for a week. Winter break over, I thought I would meet you again... but it seems that I don't know you at all.”

“You know me Jisung. In one night, I saw you more of myself that I ever shown to anyone.”

“I obviously don't. You are so popular and so powerful damm, you are even friends with Wong Yukhei and Huang Renjun and... every popular person in this school. Heck, you even have a key you shouldn't have ! Everyone knows you but I don't and...”

Jisung was rambling and had a bit of trouble breathing. Even more as Chenle got closer by the second.

“Where is it coming from Jisung ?” Chenle finally asked, with a line between his eyebrows, his face more serious but his eyes still soft. 

“I-... I saw you earlier at the cafeteria, you seems so, so cold, so unainattable, so unlike the person you were that n-night...” 

“What I show of myself to everybody is not what I showed you at night because you aren't everybody, Jisung.” Jisung realized that Chenle really liked to pronounce his name and he wasn't against it: he really liked how his name rolled on his tongue. “And I felt like you deserved to know the real me. ” 

Jisung's mind was clouded and he had trouble analyzing everything. So he kept going:

“Was it just a joke to you ? I understand if we are not really... friends ? If it was just something that happened by accident or in the spur of the moment.”

“It wasn't. I wanted everything that happened that night to happen.” Chenle interrupted him, with pinkish ears and his expression turning shy. 

“Then why... I heard Kunhang and Yuqi talked about... you and me ? Us ? I don't understand. And my friends mentioned that there is a rumour about... I don't get it. Was it a joke ? Are you making fun of me ? Like the nerd who got played by the most popular guy of the school ?” 

Jisung was going to continue; support his development, show his train of thoughts. His heart was beating so fast, it was a little painful but Chenle, less than a meter away from him, interrupted him with an exclamation of disbelief.

“No what ? Jisung ! No of course ! Like I said: I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to kiss you. I wished for so long for everything that happened to happen. So please don't say it was a joke or irrelevant because it wasn't for me. I only talked about it to my best friends because they know what I feel about you. Maybe someone heard us because I couldn’t wait to tell them about you. ” Chenle's voice was full of emotion as he put his hand over his heart, his eyes staring deep into Jisung’s. “I'm sincere. With my entire heart, I swear I mean it.” 

“Why ? Why did you... seems to flustered when Kunhang mentioned me ?” 

“You're smart Jisung. Just think with that big brain of yours”

Yes, Jisung was one of the smartest kids around school. He was at the top of his class. Straight A's, amazing in maths, biology, literature and every subject in between. He was even the brain of his group of friend. Yet he really didn't understand the situation because... That was too much emotion, too much variable Jisung couldn’t grasp and analyze. 

“It's not because I'm academically smart that I'm emotionally smart” Jisung finally answered, cheeks blushing more by the second. 

Chenle smiled brightly, holding his laugh in by biting the inside of his cheek. Now, he was in Jisung’s vital space. Jisung barely needed to move to feel Chenle’s breath and warmth against him.

“God, I really fell in love with a dork.” The white haired boy whispered.

“What ? Which dork ?” Jisung exclaimed, running a hand in his dark hair to look at Chenle’s face without his bangs in his vision. 

_I really fell in love with a dork, he said_. The thought resonated in Jisung's mind _. Wait fell in love ?_

“Wait ! You're in love ? Like in love ? In ? Love ? With someone ?” Chenle nodded, his sparkly dark eyes in Jisung's as they both blushed. Chenle from awkwardness and Jisung from panicked (and closeness with Chenle.) “Do you-do you have a... significant other ?” Chenle's eyes widened and his mouth opened to interject but Jisung was too much upon his rambling. “And you kissed me ! We kissed on... Geez fuck, I'm gonna have my ass beaten !”

“You really are a dumbass. How can someone so smart can be that stupid ?” The other boy had one eyebrow lifted, his forehead creased in disbelief but a small amused smile was still on his plump lips. 

“Eh, it's not you who is gonna be beat to death by the guy you like's lover so please, show a bit of support”. Jisung ran an other panicked hand through his now disheveled hair, his voice rising a few octaves. 

“You-you like me ?” For once, Chenle seemed out of words, mouth agape, eyes widened and his entire face flushing a deeper shade of pink. But the white haired boy stepped even closer, his chest almost against his.

“I-you... I-hum...“ Jisung stuttered, his entire body blushing before taking a deep breath without meeting Chenle's eyes. That was so embarrassing. His feelings were out and Chenle knew but he already was dating someone else. And they kissed when Chenle already had someone. But Jisung tried to compose himself by breathing slowly and deeply before finally answering, looking over Chenle’s head because he just couldn’t look at him right now. “Yeah ? I-....But that's not the point of this discussion !”

“Oh no, that's the exact point of the discussion”

Jisung’s eyes widened more and more when Chenle got slightly on his tiptoe, snuck his hand under Jisung's ear, holding his jaw as he planted a soft feather-like kiss on his slightly parted lips. His other hand was against his chest to balance himself.

“Chenle...please.” _What that a moan ? So embarrassing._ “You're really not making this any easier.”

“How so ?” Chenle asked as he pecked his lips again, in between smiles. 

“I can't focus if you're... Your... Oh....”

Chenle shushed him with a smile before planting his lips on his again for a second longer. 

“I'm so gonna get killed but that would be worth it.” Jisung whispered probably more for himself as his hands finally found the other boy's waist and got him a little closer. 

Jisung closed his eyes and finally kissed Chenle like he meant it. He tried to put all his feelings in it, slowly but surely. Jisung didn't have that much more experience than during their first kiss on New Years Eve since Chenle was his first and only kiss ever but it still felt fine. Good even. Like they were communicating in a language only the two of them knew. It was overwhelming how perfectly their lips fitted together, how perfectly they fitted in each other's arms. It felt like they belonged together. Like they were connected by fate.

They broke apart without going too far. Jisung's hands had found the back of Chenle's neck and his fingertips were softly caressing the side of his cheeks like he was made of glass. Jisung didn't think he had held anything more precious before. 

“To be honest, I never thought you would like me back : you were always in your own world, in your own bubble. I had a crush on you for more than a year and you never noticed me when everyone around the school knew my friends and I as the popular people or whatever. You didn't care about that, you were so different, so unique... You- Ji-jisung.” Chenle rambled before he stuttered, his ears and face turning red. But unlike Jisung when he was embarrassed, he didn't shy away. Oh no, he kept his eyes in Jisung's, took a deep breath and said in a whisper for only Jisung to hear. “I love you Jisung.”

“W-what ? Really ?” Jisung felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. The boy he loved loved him back. His eyes went round, his lips parted by the surprise. That escalated quickly. 

“I really do.” He smiled, eyes sparkling with fondness but Jisung pulled away a little but kept his hands still on Chenle’s neck because he just couldn’t not hold him now that he knew how his skin felt against his.

“What about your... significant other ?”

Jisung was a smart boy, he never assumed anyone's gender. Despite his obvious nerdiness and intelligence, he had trouble processing everything and if he were to look back at that moment, he would slap himself for being this oblivious.

“There is only you. That was what I was trying to tell you: I fell in love with you, dork.”

“A dork ?” No one ever called him a dork before. With exceptional grades and amazing abilities in school, he was always called smart or even a nerd because of what he liked. So he was a little taken aback. 

“My dork” Chenle corrected him with a bright smile, eyes turning into crescent before he kissed him ago.”

Jisung couldn't hold the smile that make its way on his lips as he pulled Chenle closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was a long ride…. 
> 
> tbh i really liked that prompt but i don't think i gave it justice. Tell me what you think, kudos, comments and constructive critiscisms mean a lot :)
> 
> Oh and i also have no idea how to tag so pls tell me if you think there is something i could add. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, 
> 
> take care !!


End file.
